Finding pairings
by draken14142
Summary: Okay, so you are wondering what this is about right? Well, lets just say... Danny Finds Fanfiction... and well, the rest is for you see. Hehehe Chapter 1 - Pompous Pep
1. Chapter 1

**Danny finally found free time between ghost hunting and homework, so he had decided to surf the web, however, he finds a sight called FanFiction, he notices something when he looked through the 'Cartoon section' and saw his ghostly alter ego's name, so he clicked on it, and was shocked that he had seen list of PEOPLE He knew, and along with ghosts. However, when he clicked K- M, being as dense and clueless, he doesn't realize what they really mean. And some SHOCKING 'stories' pop up, making him FREAK.**

* * *

Danny blinks as he reads summaries of some fanfictions, however, a few of them seem interesting to him, so he clicks on one, in the summery, the words 'Pompous Pep' can be read. Danny not knowing what it even is, starts to read it. About twenty minutes later, he starts to get confused when he reads the following sentence: _Vlad grins at Danny as he pins Danny to the wall, kissing Danny on the lips softly as his free hand travels lower and lower to Danny's pants, Danny softly moans in the kiss, that soon starts to get heated, more wanting, lustful._

Danny's face turns bright red, and he profusely screams like a little girl slamming his laptop's lid closed, and profusely throwing said laptop across the room, curling into a ball under his bed. Mumbling 'I did not read it... I did not read it' Along with 'Never again... no Pompous Pep... never again...' and 'Kill it... burn it... just keep it away!'

Danny didn't sleep at all that night...

* * *

Danny looks left and right, bags under his eyes, blood shot eyes, and messier than normal hair... To be honest, it looks like he went to a one way trip to hell, and fought the devil to get his ass outta there... Clothing wrinkled messy as well, Tucker and Sam exchanged a worrying glance in-between them as Danny takes cautious steps around every corner, as if he's scared that something... or someone is going to pop out of a crack or something and attack him.

That's when his ghost sense goes off, that's when a chuckle rings out from behind Danny, one that Danny knows very well, Danny jumps, almost screaming. Bwhind him stands Vlad, in his ghost form, grinning at Danny, that, is when Danny lts out a scream hiding behind Tucker and Sam, shivering.

"Get Away! Don't touch me! Pedo bear! Keep him away Sam! Keep him AWAYYY! HE'S GONNA RAPE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Screaming at the top of his lounges, out loud, Sam and Tucker, along with Vlad blinks, and stares at Danny, wondering if he flipped his lid or used the Dream Catcher.

"What? Now why would I do that Little Badger?" Danny shrinks away, panicked, forgetting he has ghost powers, Danny backs away from Sam and tucker, and does one very uncharacteristic thing... Pushing Tucker forward into Vlad, as if he were a meat shield, and runs like a bat out of hell, leaving a disgruntled Vlad, Tucker and Sam.

* * *

**Alright, so some of you guys are wondering... why did I post this? Easy, I wanted to make a mock fanfiction, where Danny finds FanFiction, and finds stories of him paired to people he knows and such, chapter 1 - Pompous Pep - complete**

**So, Suggest pairing you want to make the next chapter have, reminder, I'm typing up the T + parts out of my OWN mind, I can make it dirty and shit, trust me... I can write dirty when I want, Hell, Just to laugh, I might make a one-shot rated M for randomness! A companion fic, the Pompous Pep Danny read, I can type that up is you want? XDDDD**

**See you guys next time, Review for more chapters, I'm serious!**


	2. AN - (Will replace it with next chapter)

**Okay guys, I wanna try something new, Im making Poll on what kind of story should I make and post, I have several stories on my new laptop I recently got, and I would like to know which one to post when I finish them?**

**The options are**

**Pokémon- Story idea... Self insert- The summery of the story... : Breeana, (Me) who had worked on a Ranch her whole life, and her life suddenly changes when she joins her Uncle's organization, Team Rocket a few years after her parents die.. She soon meets Ash and his friends after she arrives in Unova! - That's the best summery I have for it...**

**Digimon Tamers : Story Idea : Takato runs off when Guilmon digivolves into Megidramon, and loses, which Guilmon's personality breaks through, and takes over, taking Takato away due to him asking to, years later, a teacher buy the name of Tai buts heads with the Tamers, along with Tai's little intraining partner, Gigimon... no one knows who he is, except the fact thathe has a digimon partner called Gigimon.**

**Creepy Pasta - Idea, its a sequal to a story my friend, skywolffang from Deviantart is making for her char Jinx, who is now a creepy pasta... Its hard to explain it... I don't think there is a category for creepy pastas so I might publish it on Devianart one day, after Sky posts her prequel... - summery : Its been a year since Mal's foster family's son, Evan was dragged away by that thing... and Aml constantly hears the bells again, along with memories of the creature actually showing up infront of him when he was little.**

**Danny Phantom : Story idea/summery : Danny suffers from multiple personality disorders, said multiply personalities all seven are named after the seven deadly sins, Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Sloth and Envy...**

**Original Story (That I hope to get published one day after I finish it!) Summery... : There is a fin line between the Dark Side and Light Side, my kind live in the gray area, we keep them from fighting... There is also a line inbetween the Wild Time and A Flat Line... We stand inbetween them as well... The Wild and the Dark side have grouped together, while the Flat and the Light have come together... both sides are getting ready for war... and the worst thing? Is that my kind... my family is stuck in the middle... and we can't stop the war...**

**That's the stories, oh wait, I have one more!**

**Code Lyoko + Danny Phantom : Story idea/ summery...: I was there when we made Xana... Franz made me shut Xana down after he sent his only daughter, Aelita to a world we call Lyoko... but... I knew that someone would find the Super computer... and turn it back on... so, I sent myself to Lyoko... and hid in a tower that we could never get to go online, a bugged tower. And now... Xana is back online... after 22 years of being asleep, Xana is up and running... Looks like the day I wake up is when Xana's Monsters are right outside of my Tower, guarding it... **

**I guess we really only like...**

**four choices! Hah! :3 because Original Stories aren't a secton, and I doubt Creepy Pastas are one either sadly... But, at least you know about them! Perhaps you will see Fine Line as a book in a bookstore near you one day? :3**

**So please, please do me a favor and vote on this new poll I have on my profile.**


End file.
